


The kiss

by Ischa



Series: Meeting the serpent on even ground [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-06
Updated: 2011-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus’ life could be so simple: Sleeping, learning, eating, watching Professor Asimov’s nervous breakdown every Tuesday if…yes if he wouldn’t have been friends with Sam Zabini – because of Sam, Albus knows for sure, he will die an early, embarrassing and totally pointless death.<br/>This is a story about how Albus is not a hero like his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss

  
**Title:** The kiss  
 **Pairing:** Albus/Scorpius  
 **Rating:** PG-13 (just to be on the safe side…)  
 **Summary:** Albus’ life could be so simple: Sleeping, learning, eating, watching Professor Asimov’s nervous breakdown every Tuesday if…yes if he wouldn’t have been friends with Sam Zabini – because of Sam, Albus knows for sure, he will die an early, embarrassing and totally pointless death.  
This is a story about how Albus is not a hero like his father.  
 **Warning(s):** a little angst  
 **Author Notes:** Cleaned it up, had it betaed, posting a new version now. Quotes from: William Shakespeare: Romeo and Juliet. In: The Complete Works of William Shakespeare. London u. a. 1958, S. 911f.  
 **Word Count:** 6.737  
 **Beta:** asm_z  
 **Disclaimer:** Don’t know, don’t own, not real

\--+--  
~1~  
“Malfoy looks like a girl.” Sam says out of the blue.

“He doesn’t have breasts.” Albus whispers back.

“What does that have to do with anything? Tina doesn’t have any either.”

“He doesn’t wear a skirt…”

“I bet Tina wouldn’t either if she didn’t have to.” Sam answers.

“Why are we talking about this again?” Albus wants to know, looking warily at Professor Asimov. Sam casts a glance in the Professor’s direction, too, but the Professor is battling with something that is trying to crawl out of Tina’s cauldron. Again. He will be occupied for a while.

“Because I was thinking about the project for Muggle-studies.” Sam says. Albus sighs. Why, oh why did he take Muggle-studies again?

“Because of your aunt.” Sam says, reading his thoughts.

“How do you do that?” Albus wants to know.

“What shall I say? It’s a gift.” He answers shrugging. “But back to the matter at hand. We should ask him.” Sam says.

“What the hell? No.” Albus flatly refuses.

“Don’t be a git, Albus! Just because you don’t like him…”

“I didn’t say that! I just don’t know him very well…” Albus interrupts.

“Whatever. He is perfect and you know that. We have to ask him before someone else does.” Sam decides.

“Who in their right mind would ask him? Who would dare?” Albus wants to know.

“You, of course!” Sam replies cheerily.

“I will not ask him!” Albus says; Sam rolls his eyes.

“Mister Potter, Mister Zabini!” Professor Asimov says, looking both angry and weary.

“Yes Professor?” Sam says.

“Please finish your work in this class or you will spend the evening in detention with Miss Rosenbaum.” Professor Asimov says. Sam nods and hurries to put a slug into the cauldron. No one wants to spend an evening helping Tina. Albus shudders just thinking about it. Catherine Thomas spent one and she never was the same. Not that Albus could tell because he doesn’t know Catherine that well, but Mary said it and that’s good enough for Albus.

“We’ll talk later.” Sam says. This time Albus rolls his eyes.

~+~  
“I said no. And don’t ask me again.” Albus says, reading through his Transfigurations-paper.

“We need him and no one has asked him – yet.” Sam says. He’s been besieging Albus for two days now. “Would you please stop being so stubborn? We need him. You know that I really need a good mark on that project, right?”

“Yes…but…why do you think he would do it anyway? He sure as hell has his own project.” Albus says. Sam grins because Albus’ resolve is crumbling.

“Because he wants an excellent mark too. He always is one of the best. And with this idea we will get the best marks. No one else would do something like that, Albus!” Sam says.

“Yeah…because no one else is crazy enough to do it. And with Malfoy!”

“I’m a genius and you know it. Don’t even try to offend me.” Sam replies.

“Whatever makes you happy…but why do I have to ask him?” Albus fixes his friend with a stern look.

“Because no one else has a chance…he will say yes if it’s you.”

“What? Who would believe that crap? You are just too afraid to do it.” Albus accuses.

“I’m not. Remember his father and mine were friends or something…”

“Yeah but you’re not. You’re friends with me. And you are afraid to ask him because he is scary as hell…” Albus replies.

“We could send Isaac to do it…” Sam muses.

“Are you nuts? He will kill Isaac, or more likely, Isaac will die of pure terror if we send him.”

“Possibly…but we can risk it. It’s him or you.” Sam says.

“Why me or Isaac? Why not you? You could go and ask.” Albus replies.

“No because I would die of pure terror, too, and you need me more than you need Isaac.”

“Who needs whom here…who else would put up with your crazy ideas and your endless babbling about Rose?” Albus wants to know.

“You know, she will marry me one day.” Sam says.

“Did you ask Professor Lavender about your future again?” Albus asks.

“I don’t need to ask her about that. But yes, she saw it in the stars too. And in my tealeaves.” Sam replies.

“You’re as crazy as she is.”

“I’m not! Besides that isn’t the point right now. You need to go to Malfoy tomorrow and ask him.” Sam says looking Albus straight into the eyes.

“We don’t have that much time left. Four weeks, Albus. Please! I need a good mark.” Sam pleads. Albus sighs and nods his head.

“Good. Very good.” Sam says and smiles widely. Albus is wondering why he doesn’t rub his hands like one of the villains in old movies.

~+~  
After Tina produces something unspeakable from goldfish and mandrake, everyone has to flee the potions classroom. Waiting outside while Professor Asimov and the headmistress try to fix or to kill it, Sam shoves Albus and whispers: “You can ask him now.”

“Why now?” Albus tries to gain more time.

“No one is looking because everyone is trying to hear what is going on inside the classroom. That’s why. Everyone but Malfoy.”  
Albus looks in Malfoy’s direction who is reading something or other. He takes a breath and walks over.

“Malfoy.” He says.

“Potter.” Scorpius answers, not looking up.

“Malfoy…” Albus tries again.

“Potter.” Scorpius answers.

“Malfoy…” Albus says again.

“Potter. Do you want something or will we do this until we die?” he asks, something like mild amusement in his voice. Albus clears his throat.

“I want to ask you if you would take part in our Muggle-studies project?” he says in a rush.

“You want me to help you without telling me what kind of project it is and with whom you’re doing it?” Malfoy wants to know.

“Well…yes. We want to do a Shakespeare play and I’m doing it with Sam, Isaac and Chris Webb.” He answers.

“A play? That’s the brilliant idea you have?” Malfoy asks; something in his voice unnerves Albus.

“Not just a play! We want to do it like they did it in Shakespeare’s century. You know with just male actors.” Albus replies.

“Oh…and you want me for…?”

“Juliet.” Albus says.

“Juliet?”

“Yes. The tragic heroine…” Albus says and realises just a second too late that that was a really, really, REALLY big mistake. “I didn’t mean it like that!” he tries to save the situation without any real hope.

“Goodbye Potter.” Malfoy says and returns to his book.

~+~  
“That went well…” Sam says.

“I told you he wouldn’t do it!” Albus answers. Sam paces the room trying to think up a solution.

“You ruined our last hope…” he says.

“I didn’t! It was just…it’s Malfoy! For god’s sake!” Albus replies.

“He didn’t kill you…I suppose that’s a good sign, right?” Chris says.

Sam turns to face his friends. “Chris is right. That is a good sign. Maybe he likes you…he doesn’t hate you because you still have your head. Remember what he did to Anthony last year?” he says.  
Isaac nods with a shudder, mild horror on his face. “We still have a chance. You will apologise and ask him again.” Sam says.

“Why me? Someone else could play Juliet. Isaac can!” Albus says.

Sam shakes his head. “No way, he isn’t very good with remembering things. You know that! No offence.”

“None taken.” Isaac says.

“Sam’s right. He likes you. You will apologise and make him do it. Promise him whatever he wants.” Chris says.

“Are you nuts? I can’t promise him that.” Albus says, standing to pace the room himself.

“Albus is right. We can’t just promise him anything…he could want a human liver…” Isaac whispers.

“What the hell? Maybe yours. But we can give him that because I will kill you if you don’t shut up right now.” Sam says. “Four weeks, Albus. Four weeks and we need a Juliet. A male one. There must be something he wants. You will ask him tomorrow.”

“I will not.” Albus replies, steel in his voice.

“You will.” Chris says and Sam nods.

~+~  
“Malfoy.” Albus says the next day after dinner in the library.

“Potter.” Scorpius replies.

“Malfoy…” Albus says again.

“Potter, please say what you have to say. I really need to write this paper.”

“You know, yesterday…that kinda went very wrong. So I’m here to try again. What do you want to help us out?” Albus says sitting down.

“You want to bribe me into this?” Malfoy asks looking up.

“Yes. So what do you want to play our Juliet?”

“Let me think about it and I’ll let you know.”

“So you’ll do it?” Albus wants to know.

“Yes, I will.”

“We meet in the Muggle-studies classroom Wednesday and Saturday. Six o’clock.”

“Wednesday is out of question. I have Quidditch practice until eight”

“Well, we’ll meet at eight then.” Albus says standing.

“Potter.” Scorpius says nodding.

“Malfoy.” Albus answers.

~+~  
“You did it! I would kiss you right now but you know I’m devoted to Rose.” Sam says hugging Albus.

“And that is a good thing because I don’t want to be kissed by you.” Albus answers.

“First meeting is Saturday. We need to figure out now who plays which part…”

“You will be our Romeo, Albus.” Sam says.

“What? The hell I will!”

“You will.” Chris says.

“I will not!”

“You will.” Isaac says quietly.

“I will not!”

“You will…because this is democracy.” Sam says cheery.

“I will not!”

~2~  
“You’re late.” That’s the first thing Malfoy says when they enter the classroom on Saturday.

“Nice to see you too, Malfoy.” Sam says.

“I don’t have time for that. Can we begin or what?” Scorpius wants to know.

“Yes. Let’s do it, the sooner the better.” Albus says.

“It has to be good, you know that right?” Sam says with a stern look.

“Yes…” Albus answers between clenched teeth.

“Albus plays Romeo, Malfoy plays Juliet, Chris is the nurse and Isaac Lady Capulet. I will be the storyteller. We will not do the whole play, just one scene. And it has to be perfect. You hear me? I want to see passion, emotions; I want to see the girls crying over the harsh fate of two lovers.” Sam says.

“You want to impress Rose…” Albus mutters.

“I heard that! And yes, I want to impress her.” Sam admits. “But we are here because we all need a good mark in Muggle-studies…well everyone but Malfoy.” He says after a glance at Scorpius. “Here is the script. Learn it for our next meeting. Especially you two!” Sam says with a stern look at Malfoy and Albus, who nod.

“Do we have to wear dresses?” Isaac wants to know. Sam rolls his eyes.

“Of course you have to wear dresses! I will ask Nick about that…he did die around that time, didn’t he? He should know about such things. I will have the costumes by next Saturday.” He says with a wide smile. “Oh that will be so great. And not a word to anyone.”

“Not even to Rose?” Chris wants to know.

“What did I say?”

“Not a word to anyone.” Isaac answers.

“That was a rhetorical question, Isaac, but yes you’re right, that includes Rose.” Sam says.

“Okay, is that all?” Malfoy wants to know.

“Yes. The next meeting is Wednesday. At eight o’clock.” Sam reminds them, and after he sees them nod, dismisses them all.

~+~  
“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Albus says sighing. He’s lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. Sam is sitting on the windowsill working on his potions homework. Isaac and Chris are in the library doing something or another.

“It’s a brilliant idea.” He says absentmindedly.

“I am not questioning the idea; I’m questioning my own sanity.” Albus replies.

“Don’t worry about that. We know you are insane. What you should worry about is what Malfoy wants in exchange for his help.” Sam says, putting his quill down.

“You don’t have to remind me of that. I am worried…maybe he really wants to have a human liver…you never know with Malfoy.”

“He didn’t want Anthony’s liver though.” Sam says.

“It was bad enough what happened to poor Anthony. Does anyone know what he did to piss Malfoy off?” Albus asks sitting up.

“No. No one breathes a word about the whole affair.”

“Weird, don’t you think?” Albus wants to know scratching his head.

“Now that I think about it…yes. It is. If you want to know you can ask him on Wednesday.”

“I don’t think so…”

“Afraid he’ll do something nasty to you?” Sam wants to know.

“Hell, yes!” Albus replies.

“I would be too…he sure learned a thing or two from his father.” Sam says and Albus nods his agreement.

~+~  
Tuesday finds them outside the potions classroom. Tina Rosenbaum messed up her potion again and now they have a room full of blown up frogs…stuck under the ceiling, drooling something poisonous all over the floor, tables, chairs – everything really.  
Professor Asimov nearly had a nervous breakdown.

“Did you see? Alina’s nose turned green after it dripped on her.” Mary asks.

“I hope the nurse can fix it…” Albus replies.

“She will for sure…I can’t believe they didn’t expel Tina.” Chris says.

“Honestly, she does it nearly every week…It’s a miracle we learn anything at all in potions.” Mary agrees.

“She doesn’t do it on purpose.” Albus says.

“But you could think that…” Chris replies.

“She’s just hopeless at potions, that’s all.” Sam says in his no nonsense voice ending the debate. Albus nods in agreement.

“But I feel sorry for Alina…” Isaac says quietly.

“Yeah…” Albus says.

“I think we all do. Poor Alina. We should visit her after class in the hospital wing.” Mary says. Albus nods absentmindedly, he doesn’t intend to do it, but he will send Isaac with some chocolate frogs…on second thought, maybe not chocolate frogs…maybe something else.

~+~  
„Act III, Scene V. An open Gallery to Juliet’s Chamber, overlooking the Garden. Enter Romeo and Juliet.” Sam says. Albus rolls his eyes.

“I saw that, Albus!” he says.

“Yeah…whatever.” Albus replies.

“I’m serious here. Are you, my friend?”

“Yes, I am.” Albus says suppressing a sigh.

“Can we begin now?” Malfoy asks.

“Yes, action please.” Sam says.

 _“Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day:  
It was the nightingale, and not the lark,  
That pierc’d the fearful hollow of thine ear;  
Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate tree:  
Believe me, love, it was the nightingale.”_

Malfoy says quietly.

Albus is speechless and so are the others for a moment until Sam says: “Albus!”

“What? Ah, yes.

 _It was the lark, the herald of the morn,  
No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks  
Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east:  
Night’s candles are burnt out, and jocund day  
Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops.  
I must be gone and live, or stay and die.”_

He says.

  
 _“Yon light is not daylight, I know it, I:  
It is some meteor that the sun exhales,  
To be to thee this night a torch-bearer,  
And light thee on thy way to Mantua:  
Therefore stay yet, thou need’st not to be gone.”_

Malfoy’s voice is full of something Albus can’t place.

 _“Let me ta’en, let me put to death;  
I am content, so thou wilt have it so.  
I’ll say yon gray is not the morning’s eye,  
‘Tis but the pale reflex of Cynthia’s brow;  
Nor that is not the lark whose notes do beat  
The vaulty heaven so high above our heads:  
I have more care to stay than will to go.—  
Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so.—  
How is’t, my soul? let’s talk,—it is not day.”_

He says before Sam interrupts him.

“Albus, what the hell are you doing?” he wants to know.

“Ehm…playing Romeo?” Albus says.

“You’re a piss poor Romeo. You need more feeling. This is the love of your life and you have to leave her after a night of passion. Try to think about someone you like or something. We’ll do it again. From the beginning.”

~+~  
“It’s so typical for Malfoy to be perfect!” Albus rattles.

“He did learn his text. And he did it good.” Sam admits.

“He is a perfect Juliet.” Isaac says.

“Thanks!” Albus paces the room as he tends to do when he’s annoyed.

“Our marks are saved.” Chris throws in.

“How wonderful…” Albus says.

“You need to pull it together, Albus. You need to be a good Romeo…Saturday the costumes are ready. I talked to Nick. He was a great help after I listened to his stories for hours… No one said this will be easy.” Sam answers.

“I know, I know. Okay?” Albus says, throwing himself on the nearest bed, which happens to be Chris’.

“How did you make the costumes?” Isaac wants to know. Albus suspects he wants to change the subject, but it could really be that he wants to know. Isaac is someone who’s interested in such things.

“I talked to the house elves.” Sam replies.

“Aren’t we supposed to make everything ourselves?” Isaac asks.

“Do you know how to sew?” Sam wants to know. Isaac shakes his head.

“Well, I don’t know either, and we don’t have that much time left. We need to get our Romeo ready. That’s why we’ll help him with the script.”

“You know guys; I am in the room with you.” Albus says.

“Yes, we know that…we can see the gloomy cloud above Chris’ bed.” Sam answers.

“Bite me.” Albus says and turns away from him.

“You know I already lost my heart to Rose. I can’t cheat on her.” Sam replies.

“She doesn’t even know you exist!” Chris says.

“She will…”

“Yeah…how could we forget: The stars said it.” Albus mutters.

“And the tealeaves. Don’t forget the tealeaves.” Sam says. “Get your lazy ass up. Isaac plays your Juliet. We need to make a great Romeo out of you.”

~+~  
“Pale blue really is your colour, Malfoy.” Sam says satisfied.

“Yes. It matches your eyes.” Isaac says.

“That was so gay…” Chris says rolling his eyes.

“Says the guy in the pink dress.” Sam answers.

“Shut up!” Chris replies grinning.

“Good. Let’s start from: The nurse enters. Action!”

 _“Madam!”_

 _“Nurse?”_

Malfoy asks in a very quiet voice.

 _“Your lady mother is coming to your chamber:  
The day is broke; be wary, look about.”_

Chris replies and exits.

 _“Then, window, let day in let love out.”_

 _“Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I’ll descend.”_

Albus says, reaching for Malfoy and than stopping.

“Well? What is it now?” Sam wants to know.

“I have to kiss Juliet here, right?” Albus wants to know.

“No, you imbecile. She has to kiss you. So don’t reach for Malfoy like you would for a fish or something. AHHHHHHH: I can’t work like this. Please, let’s get through this.” Sam says.

 _“Art thou gone so? my lord, my love, my friend!  
I must hear from thee every day i’ the hour,  
For in a minute there are many days:  
O, by this count I shall be much in years  
Ere I again behold my Romeo!”_

Malfoy delivers his lines perfectly.

 _“Farewell!  
I will omit no opportunity  
That may convey my greetings, love, to thee.”_

 _“O, think’st thou we shall ever meet again?”_

Malfoy asks, sweetly desperate.

 _“I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve  
For sweet discourses in our time to come.”_

 _“O God! I have an ill-divining soul!  
Methinks I see thee, now thou art below,  
As one dead in the bottom of a tomb:  
Either my eyesight fails or thou look’st pale.”_

Scorpius really looks like a young girl seeing dark clouds on her horizon.

“Malfoy, that was brilliant!” Sam says. Albus thinks Sam might be a little in love with Malfoy.

“I do my best. I always do my best.” Malfoy says with a look at Albus.

~+~  
“Are you in love with him?” Albus asks when they are alone again.

“With whom?” Sam asks confused.

“Malfoy.” Albus answers.

“Are you mad? I love Rose. You know that.” Sam says laughing.

“No…just you seem quite fond of him…with all his perfect lines and his voice… and the dress. You could easily forget he’s a guy when he plays Juliet.” Albus says.

“True…might be I’m in love with Malfoy’s Juliet.” Sam admits after thinking about it. “He’s still a guy.”

“Yeah. He is.” Albus replies.

~+~  
Alina’s nose isn’t green anymore by next Tuesday, but she refuses to enter the potions classroom until Professor Asimov assures her that there will be nothing in today’s class that could be dangerous in any way.  
She sits with Malfoy and Catherine because it’s the seat with the most distance between her and Tina.

“You think Chris and Mary are together?” Sam whispers, while Professor Asimov is writing instructions on the blackboard.

“Looks like it to me. Didn’t you ask?” Albus wants to know.

“No. I thought he would tell us…someday. But I will ask him later at dinner.” Sam says. “I think Isaac likes Catherine by the way.”

“No way! I’m sure Catherine likes Malfoy.” Albus answers. Sam looks up and at Catherine talking quietly with Scorpius.

“Could be…poor Isaac.” Sam says putting Camomile in the cauldron.

“You think Malfoy likes her too?” Albus wants to know.

“Don’t know…we can ask him on Wednesday. Oh god! We just have two weeks left.” Sam says nearly knocking the cauldron over in his panic attack.

“It will be good. Pull yourself together. We need good marks in potions too, you know?” Albus says. Sam gives him a grateful look.

“Yeah…seems I need some of this calming potion myself.” He says grinning.

“You need a love potion…so Rose will notice you.” Albus replies cheekily.

“She will love me one day…”

“I know: The tealeaves said it.” Albus finishes.

“Exactly.”

~+~  
“I don’t think I want to talk about my love life with you guys.” Malfoy says.

“So you and Catherine aren’t together?” Sam wants to know.

“That isn’t your business.” Malfoy says.

“We think someone else likes her and if you don’t like her…” Albus says.

“Please. I know that Booth likes her. He should just ask her out.” Malfoy replies.

“So you aren’t together then?” Sam clarifies.

“No, we’re not. And that’s why I had to be here earlier today?” Malfoy wants to know. Sam and Albus nod.

“Merlin!”  
They rehearse for hours once Isaac and Chris arrive a little later.

“That was better…really. I have hope. Could we try the kissing scene now?”

“I can’t. I have to meet with Rose in the library.” Albus says.

“Well, whatever. We will start with the kissing scene on Wednesday then.” Sam says.

“Great.” Albus says and leaves.

~+~  
“Sam…” Albus says when they are lying in their beds that night.

“Yes?” Sam replies sleepily.

“Nothing.” Albus says.

“If it’s nothing then please shut up and let me sleep.”

“Okay.” Albus says subdued.

“For Merlin’s sake! What is it?” Sam says turning to face his friend in the dark.

“You know the kissing scene kinda bothers me…I can’t do it on Wednesday.” Albus says.

“So we won’t. We’ll work up to it…but you have to do it at the presentation.” Sam answers.

“Yeah…thanks.”

“Whatever…Albus. Can we sleep now?”

“Yes. Night.”

“Night, Albus.”

~+~  
“Sorry. Training took longer today.” Malfoy says as he enters the room.

“Where is your dress?” Sam asks, annoyed already. He’s panicking because they don’t have much time left – just a little more than a week.

“Didn’t I say training took longer? I wasn’t able to grab it. We’ll just have to make without it today.” Malfoy says.

“Whatever. We need to get this done. From the beginning. Action!”  
Somehow it isn’t that irritating to do this when Malfoy is wearing a dress. Because Albus can pretend he’s a girl but now…

“Albus! Would you please concentrate!” Sam nearly cries.

“That bad?” Albus wants to know.

“Even worse! What are you doing? I need passion, I need emotions. Like the last time. Are you trying to kill me? I thought we were friends!”

“We are. I’m trying my best. It’s just irritating because he doesn’t wear his dress.” Albus answers.

“I couldn’t get it!” Malfoy says annoyed.

“I know, I heard and understood it the first time, you know?” Albus replies defiantly.

“That doesn’t work. We will stop here and meet tomorrow…” Sam says sighing.

“I can’t. I have a date with Mary.” Chris says.

“Well…so Isaac, Malfoy and you will play today then and Albus, Malfoy and I will rehearse tomorrow from the beginning. Okay?” Sam asks desperation in his voice. Everyone nods because no one wants to bring Sam’s wrath on them all.

“Great.”

~+~  
 _“Then, window, let day in let love out.”_

Malfoy breathes.

 _“Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I’ll descend.”_

Albus says with feeling and as Malfoy bends to kiss him Sam tells them to stop because he promised.

“That was brilliant! Really. We can let it be like that. I think we should rehearse the whole scene with the others one last time on Wednesday…because our presentation is on Friday. Oh god…on Friday.” Sam says sitting down.

“We are good.” Albus assures him.

“Yes, we are, Zabini. Well, until next week then.” Malfoy says.

“Thanks for your hard work, Malfoy. Really. Thanks.” Sam says.

“You’re welcome.” Malfoy answers with a small smile and leaves.

“God. I don’t think I can kiss him.” Albus says, sliding down the wall.

“You can, you will. Or I swear I’ll strangle you.” Sam answers. “It’s just a play. And Malfoy doesn’t seem to mind.”

“Yeah, I know. Weird.” Albus says.

“What is weird?”

“That he doesn’t mind at all. He seems pretty eager to do it…” Albus answers.

“He is just more professional about it than you are. That’s all. Nothing weird about that. Honestly, you seem a little homophobic about the whole thing.”

“I’m not!” Albus says.

“So what’s the problem then?” Sam wants to know.

“I don’t know…but just thinking about it makes me crazy.” Albus admits.

“To be honest, I’m pretty glad that I don’t have to kiss him…he might be brilliant, but he’s still scary as hell.” Sam says.

“I know…and the weird thing is I don’t even know why he’s so scary…It isn’t just about the thing he did to Anthony. There is something about him…”

“I know. By the way, has he told you what he wants yet?” Sam asks. Albus shakes his head.

“And that creeps me out too…You know, I honestly don’t want to sacrifice Isaac’s liver.”

“I don’t think he wants it.” Albus says laughing.

“True…but maybe he wants Rose…or your liver?” Sam says.

“You would give him my liver, wouldn’t you?” Albus asks.

“Between your liver and Rose? Definitely.”

“It’s good to know where I stand.” Albus says sighing.

“The tealeaves don’t lie.”

“I know.” Albus replies smiling.

~+~  
Another Tuesday. Chris and Mary are sitting together because they are officially dating now. So everyone has to see it – of course.

“You think Isaac will ever ask Catherine out?” Albus wants to know.

“I wouldn’t bet on it…” Sam replies, putting some lavender into the cauldron. The potion changes it’s colour to red and Sam doesn’t have any idea why because it should be purple…

“You know that doesn’t look right.” Albus says.

“I know…check the instructions again, would you?” Albus nods and begins reading.

“Well, we forgot to put the tulip in…you think we can do it now?”

“And risk blowing up the cauldron or the whole class? I don’t think so. We should ask Professor Asimov.” Sam says, turning around to find the Professor who looks pretty pale and kind of green. He’s standing at Tina Rosenbaum’s table.

“I don’t think it’s the right moment to ask him something.” Sam says nodding in Tina’s direction. Albus nods, chewing his lip.

~+~  
“She is dangerous.” Mary says at dinner.

“She isn’t dangerous…she’s just really bad at potions.” Sam says.

“She is dangerous.” Alina says defiantly.

“You just think that because you know…” Sam gestures like that would clarify everything. And honestly it does.

“I spent days in the hospital wing because of her?” Alina asks sharp.

“Well, yes.” Sam replies.

“Accidents happen.” Isaac says.

“Did you see what she did with the goldfish a few weeks ago?” Alina asks. Isaac shakes his head.

“I wish I had…” Chris says wistful. Mary smacks his head.

“So you think she should be expelled then?” Albus wants to know.

“No, not expelled…but maybe she shouldn’t take potions anymore?” Mary says.

“As Isaac said: Accidents happen…she isn’t the first student who is a natural disaster at potions. She will be not the last…we can’t just exclude them.” Sam says with his no nonsense voice and that means that the conversation is over.  
Albus wonders why Sam defends Tina Rosenbaum every time…he should ask him.

~+~  
“Men! This is the last rehearsal. We need to be absolutely wonderful. Please change into your costumes and put the wigs on.” Sam says.

While they’re changing, Malfoy asks Albus: “So will you kiss me today?” It’s just a whisper. Albus doesn’t know what to say and is really, really glad that Sam saves him from answering.

“From the beginning!” Sam says.  
Everything goes well until the kissing scene.  
Malfoy, Albus thinks, looks just perfect. He says his lines perfectly and if he wasn’t Malfoy, Albus would have kissed him at every damn rehearsal. He realises this in the seconds before he avoids Malfoy’s/ Juliet’s mouth.  
Sam just sighs but they talked about it so he can’t do much.

“So you will not kiss me at all?” Scorpius whispers, his breath a butterfly caress on Albus’ cheek.

~+~  
Albus can’t sleep that night. He is thinking about Malfoy’s lips, his breath on Albus’ cheek, whispered words in the dark.

“Sam?”

“What?” comes the sleepy answer.

“Why do you defend Tina Rosenbaum every time?”

“Why do you want to know that?” Sam asks back.

“I just want to know.”

“No special reason.”

“Right. And now tell me…is it because you like her?” Albus wants to know.

“Maybe…but mostly it’s because Rose likes her. They’re friends. I thought you knew.”

“No, I didn’t. So you really love Rose then?” Albus asks.

“Yes. I did tell you that a thousand times, didn’t I?”

“Yeah…but I thought, you know, maybe it was just a passing feeling.”

“No, I really want to marry her and have children with her.” Sam answers earnestly.

“I will help you win her over.” Albus says.

“That’s good, Albus. I hope you will remember it in the morning.”

“I will.”

“Good to know. Can we sleep now or do you want you talk about the thing between you and Malfoy?” Sam asks.

“There is nothing to talk about.”

“If you say so. Night Albus.”

“Night.”

~3~  
Thursday is a nightmare. Albus can’t concentrate on his classes or his homework. He’s a ghost wandering the corridors. He’s always thinking about the play, the presentation is just one day away…not even a whole day. The hours just tick away when he isn’t looking.

“You are distracted, Albus.” Mary says at dinner.

“Hmmm?”

“That’s what I mean.” She says, elbowing her boyfriend.

“What?” Chris wants to know.

“What is with him?” Mary whispers.

“He’s nervous because of our presentation for Muggle-studies tomorrow.” Chris answers.

“What did you plan?” Mary wants to know.

“Can’t tell. It’s a surprise.” He answers.

“That was your idea, right?” Mary asks, turning to face Sam, who nods.

~+~  
“You think he really wants my liver?” Isaac asks a little worried.

“No. No one thinks that.” Albus says. They should be doing their homework but they’re trying to figure out what it is that Malfoy wants from them.

“I tried to talk to Anthony today after breakfast.” Chris says suddenly.

“And?” Sam asks the same second Albus cries: “WHY?”

“Because I wanted to know what Anthony did last year to piss Malfoy off. He seems nice enough to me if you don’t mess with him… a little scary though….”

“What did he say, Chris?” Sam wants to know.

“He said I should ask Malfoy if I really want to know. He will not say a word.” Chris says shrugging.

“That’s all?” Albus asks disappointed.

“That’s all.”

“And will you ask Malfoy?” Isaac wants to know.

“Am I nuts?” Chris asks back.

“Well…you know…” Sam begins.

“Shut up!” Chris says grinning.

Albus lets himself fall backwards on his bed. “What could be so bad that he doesn’t want to tell? What would make Malfoy hex him so bad?” he muses out loud.

“Who knows? Could be anything from eating his cookies to stealing his girlfriend.” Chris says.

“You are trying, right?” Albus wants to know.

“No, I’m not. And do you want to know why?” Chris asks. “Because I have a life. I’m meeting Mary in a few minutes. Have to go.” He says standing up.

“Have fun.” Isaac says.

“Not too much!” Sam shouts after him.

“Yeah…I love you too.” Chris answers.

“And now, Isaac, when do you intend to ask Catherine out?” Sam wants to know.

“What?” Isaac asks; his face a tomato.

“Don’t try to deny it. We’ve seen how you look at her…you want to eat her alive.” Sam says.

“I do not!” Isaac answers.

“Whatever you say…” Albus says smiling.

“I have to go…somewhere right now.” Isaac says and flees the room.

“You know, that wasn’t nice of you.” Albus says, staring at the ceiling again.

“Look who’s talking. Besides I wanted to talk to you alone.” Sam answers.

“About what?” Albus asks sitting up, to look at his friend.

“About our little chat last night.” Sam replies.

“I didn’t forget. I will help you win Rose over. Maybe you will be able to visit us this summer? She will be at our home for sure…” Albus muses.

“Yeah, that would be really great, but that’s not what I want to talk about.” Sam says.

“No? So what do you want to talk about then?” Albus wonders.

“About your little Malfoy problem?”

“I don’t have a problem with him.” Albus says.

“Well whatever…you’re sure you can pull yourself together for the presentation?” Sam wants to know.

“Of course! I said there’s no problem and there isn’t one… I’m just a little bit nervous. That’s all. You would be too.”

“Maybe.” His friend admits.

“Don’t worry. I will be great and the rest will be great too.”

“I’m not worried about Malfoy…” Sam says grinning.

“Yeah…I’m not worried about him either…” Albus replies with a matching grin.

~+~  
“You look like crap.” Chris says the next morning.

“Thank you.” Albus answers dryly.

“Bad night?” Sam wants to know. Albus nods.

“A nightmare.” He says, grabbing his things and making his way to the shower.

“You think he will pull it long enough together to go through Muggle-studies?” Isaac asks worried.

“Yeah, he will. It will be great. I just know it.” Sam says.

“I want to have your faith.” Chris answers.

“He talked to Professor Lavender again yesterday.” Albus says from the bathroom.

“Nothing wrong with that.” Sam answers.

“Yeah…if she weren’t nuts.” Chris says.

“She isn’t! You will see when I’m marrying Rose Weasley.”

“As I said, I want to have your faith.” Chris answers.

~+~  
Breakfast is a nightmare too. He can’t look at Malfoy because every time he does he panics.

“You have to relax.” Sam says.

“I know!” Albus nearly shouts.

“Just let him be…” Isaac says, glancing over to Catherine.

“Go over and ask her out.” Mary says.

“No, I can’t…not now…” Isaac stutters.

“Men! Honestly.” Mary says.

“You seem to like me well enough.” Chris says kissing her cheek.

“Yeah…” She answers.

“Please! I’m trying to eat here. And Albus is trying not to vomit on the table.” Sam says.

“You are disgusting!” Mary says laughing.

“That’s why you’re together with Chris and not me.” He answers.

“That and because you are devoted to Rose.” She replies.

“The stars never lie.” Sam says.

“I need to go…need some air. Fresh air.” Albus says standing up.

“Yeah…we see you in class then.” Mary says.

“Yes. In class. I will be there.” He says, fleeing the hall.  
Outside the morning air is cold and lets him think clearer. He was thinking about Malfoy for weeks but the last few days were hell… since the last rehearsal.

~+~  
The hours until their Muggle-studies class were a blur for Albus. Even now that he is standing in front of the class with three other boys in dresses, he can’t really believe he’s here doing it.

 _“Then, window, let day in let love out.”_

Malfoy breathes with feeling.

 _“Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I’ll descend.”_

Albus says and he knows that he will kiss Malfoy. He wants to kiss Malfoy, wanted it for days, couldn’t think about anything else but Scorpius’ lips on his own. And here and now he can do it under the pretence of the play. Without regret, without shame. Malfoy’s face is so close that Albus can feel his breath on his skin, smell it even, peppermint and cinnamon. He’s totally calm, prepared. He wants it; Malfoy touches his cheek with one slender, elegant hand. A light caress to his skin, his lips two perfect petals – or so it seems to Albus – nearing his face and than Malfoy turns a little to the side and kisses Albus’ cheek. Disappointment crashes over Albus like a wave of dead things. He feels tricked, cheated.

 _“Art thou gone so? my lord, my love, my friend!  
I must hear from thee every day i’ the hour,  
For in a minute there are many days:  
O, by this count I shall be much in years  
Ere I again behold my Romeo!”_

Malfoy says.

 _“Farewell!  
I will omit no opportunity  
That may convey my greetings, love, to thee.”_

Albus answers.

He pulls himself together like he said he would and plays the perfect Romeo till the end.  
The class applauds and Professor Gill has tears in the corners of her eyes, so he knows they did excellent work.

~+~  
“Oh my god!” Mary says hugging him. “You were so good!”

“Thank you.” Albus answers, trying to get free.

“Mary! I’m your boyfriend, you know that right?” Chris says pulling her into his arms. Albus mouths a thank you and Chris mouths a no problem back.

“Have you seen Malfoy?” he asks Sam who is talking to Professor Gill.

“Yeah…he went out after class.”

“Thanks!” Albus answers and leaves the room. He needs to find Scorpius.  
He bumps into Catherine on his way out. To his luck because she can tell him where Malfoy went.

“In the garden. He broods there sometimes.” She says and grabs his hand before he can go after Malfoy. “Potter.” She says.

“Yeah?” he asks impatient.

“Does Booth like me?” she wants to know, her cheeks a light pink. He nods.

“Yeah, Catherine he likes you, but I don’t think he will ever have enough courage to ask you out.”

“So maybe I should ask him.” She says, letting him go.

“Do that!” he says already on his way to the gardens where he hopes Malfoy will still be.

~+~  
Malfoy is lying on the grass, watching white, fluffy clouds.

“Malfoy.” Albus says.

“Potter.” Scorpius answers without looking at him.

“Malfoy…” Albus doesn’t know how to ask.

“Potter.” Scorpius says again.

“Malfoy…”

“Potter…I have a feeling of déjà-vu here. You too?” he wants to know a smile playing on his lips.

“Yeah…Malfoy listen. Why didn’t you kiss me?” Albus asks observing Malfoys face.

“Because you wanted it.” He says.

“I don’t understand. It’s a good thing, isn’t it? That I wanted to kiss you. You wanted to kiss me too, right?” Albus is confused.

“Yes, Potter. I really wanted to kiss you. But you didn’t want to…until today and just because you could pretend…”

“I didn’t know…I didn’t mean…”

“I’m not blind or stupid, Potter.” Malfoy says, looking up and into Albus’ eyes, watching every move.

“I know.” Albus says quietly. He sits down beside Malfoys lean body. “I want to kiss you now.” He whispers. “Will you let me?” he asks, somehow unsure of himself again.

Malfoy smiles. “Yes.” He answers simply.

~End~


End file.
